Anna Edmondson
Anna is a woman from Alberta. She has a PhD in Physics and can usually be seen doing research. She has a role as a researcher for a vigilante squad called the Not-So-Wonderful 75. Appearance Anna is a short 24-year-old Latino woman and has long black hair. She tends to wear a teal sweater, black jeans and purple Doc Marten boots. She has green eyes and usually carries a book around, which contains a good amount of her research. Anna also has red glasses, but she normally wears these when she isn't using her infrared powers. Backstory Calgary Anna has spent her life in higher education. She was born in Edmonton, to rich parents, and was raised in Calgary. She enjoyed growing up in the city and went to private schools around Calgary for the entirety of the time she was in Canada. Anna was raised rather well, which reflected on her grades, with her getting consistent top grades. Anna met her now-husband in high school, when she was 16. The two had a "love at first sight" moment and started dating the year after. Anna finished high school with the best grades possible and was accepted into Yale. Yale Anna moved down to Connecticut with her boyfriend after high school. The two started college and ended up being away from each other for a while, with Anna's boyfriend going elsewhere in Yale. Anna was determined to do the best she could and, as a result, she managed to come out of college with a degree in Physics. Anna, relieved, celebrated before her boyfriend suddenly proposed in the middle of a celebration party. Anna accepted and the two married not long after. The two then moved to California, where Anna joined a hero team called the Not-So-Wonderful 75. Going Back to Yale After about 3 months of Anna joining the Not-So-Wonderful 75, she decided to try and get a PhD. She went back out to Yale to apply for a PhD and took up studies to pass for one. During her studies, Anna was asked by someone she knew from a course whether she could help him out in an experiment. Anna accepted but was not told what the experiment was until it rolled around and it was too late. The old acquaintance ended up shooting infrared into Anna's arm, which went to her brain. Anna was briefly knocked out, but when she came around, she was able to see in infrared. Following this incident, Anna worked hard and eventually got a PhD in both theoretical and experimental physics. Since then, Anna has worked with the Not-So-Wonderful 75 and a group of heroes, of which included Amy Jackson for a while. Personality Anna is caring of those around her and never intends to do any harm if she does something. In comparison to other RTAverse characters, Anna is very mature and civilised. She tends to focus on her research and studies when there's not much going on, and is dedicated to getting her work done. Anna usually avoids swearing, and feels it will ruin her credibility in some way. Anna tends to be seen writing scientific work down in a book whenever she is near her research. Abilities Anna has a bizarre ability: the power to see with infrared. She can use the power whenever she feels like it. She also has high intelligence, with an IQ of 166. She has a PhD from Yale in Physics - both theoretical and experimental. She has minor degrees in Biology and Geology. Relationships Alex Schmidt Anna and Alex are good allies. They work well together and always stick up for each other. Anna usually keeps Alex updated when she is out on the field. Jennifer Oaklyn Jennifer is an apprentice of Anna's. Jennifer looks up to Anna like a role model and Anna teaches Jennifer how to use her powers without abusing them. Alena Carter Anna and Alena are well acquainted. The two share quite a lot in common as revealed in Back To The Fantendoverse, which is a crossover between Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side and Fantendo - Gaiden. Nikolai Popovic Nikolai and Anna are good friends. The two didn't interact much at first, but they started getting along with each other during Three Strikes, You're Out. Appearances *The Not-So-Wonderful 75 - Anna is a researcher in The Not-So-Wonderful 75, and fights sometimes. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Anna is in The Other Side as of The Day Off. She is also one of the six characters of the original team who are in the third season, alongside Flynn Apollo, Blaze Zednik, Skye Caballero, Nikolai Popovic and Jess Pierce. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Anna is not recruitable in Amy vs The Future 2, due to her role in season three of The Other Side, but she has a bio card. Gallery Anna by WereWaffle.png|Anna, as drawn by Trivia *Before the introduction of Benedykta Grzeskiewicz, Anna was the only RTAverse character to have a doctorate. *Up until First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Anna was the only married RTAverse character with a major role, and the only married character in general. *Anna has an interest in ice hockey and follows her hometown team, the Edmonton Oilers. *One of Anna's personal achievements is going to Alert, Nunavut, the northernmost location in the world. *Anna prefers to listen to orchestrated music. *Anna has a high school in Calgary named after her. *Anna is unaffected by the cold air Skye is usually shrouded in, pinning her home country of Canada as part of the reason. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:RTA's Things Category:The Not-So-Wonderful 75 Category:Scientists Category:Married Characters Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Vigilantes